The use of touch-sensitive surfaces as input devices for computers and other electronic computing devices has increased significantly in recent years. Exemplary touch-sensitive surfaces include touch pads and touch screen displays. Such surfaces are widely used to manipulate user interface objects on a display.
Exemplary manipulations include navigating between sections (e.g., chapters, lessons, etc.) of a document. A user may need to perform such manipulations in an electronic book or document reader application or in a digital publication application, for example.
But existing methods for navigating between document sections are cumbersome and inefficient, particularly when navigating in response to imprecise finger gestures on a touch-sensitive surface. In addition, existing methods take longer than necessary, thereby wasting energy. This latter consideration is particularly important in battery-operated devices.